Improbability
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: It was completely unethical. A fools joke. A tall tale women would tell their young children at night.   Hojo self love ; set just after advent children


**Title:** _Improbability_

**Author: **_Takemi-chan_

**Pairing:** _HojoxHojo (self love)_

**Rating:** _Borderline R to NC-17_

**Warnings:** _masturbation, mentions of malexmale relationships._

* * *

Nobody could ever love him.

It was completely unethical. A fools joke. A tall tale women would tell their young children at night. The very idea that someone on the planet could possibly share feelings for the limbo ShinRa scientist was as far out as the idea that the JENOVA project stood a chance at continuing.

That was not to say that the man wasn't lonely.

No, who wouldn't be lonely in his situation. He was alone most of the time, his wife Lucrecia long disappeared, and he was even starting to miss that annoying menace of a Turk, the one they called Vincent Valentine. He was old now, and tired at 60 years old, shut away within the walls of the ShinRa building inside his quiet little lab. And it wasn't like he was getting any younger.

He had no test subjects anymore. They'd all disappeared. The Jenova project had long since, been canceled. The calamity's head stolen by Sephiroth, the neck stolen by the remnants of Sephiroth's memory. The rest of the Jenova project had long since been destroyed, along with the northern crater, and meteor. The one called Red XIII had long escaped and been gone, and the only other subject he'd ever had for study, Aerith Gainsborough, the daughter of the ancient Ilfana, sired by Professor Gast, and conceived in the Icicle Inn area, had been slayed by Sephiroth two years previous.

Ah yes Sephiroth, his own son, another project failed and gone. The worlds greatest general, built to wage war, and create blood spill. The one who had burned Neibleheim to the ground, killed his subordinates, and attempted to destroy the entire planet. The world's greatest destructive entity. His son. A failure.

And yet, despite his failure of a job, he stayed with the ShinRa. Where else was he supposed to go? He'd never really known anyone outside of the Jenova project. His parents he presumed, where long dead, and probably spinning in their graves if they could see what he'd done with his life.

Nothing made him happy any more, it was completely improbable that he should ever be happy. If only he could find some piece of _anything._ A piece of the ancients, of Jenova, of _something_that he could use, just to kick-start his career again.

And suddenly it was their. The water. He hadn't realized it but, all those inflicted with geostigma had been healed by the crystal water in the sector three church. Upon collecting samples of the water, he found small traces if Jenova cells, melted away from the geostigma residing in the water. Completely dormant, but still Jenova cells nonetheless.

And his work was successful, after much effort, and endless amounts of hours, the mad scientist managed to produce a second Jenova, a second crisis from the skies. He body reconstructed in a new chamber inside the Midgar mako reactor. Her body glistening through the murky regen water.

_Oh her body._

And Hojo realized that for the first time in almost 30 years that he actually had managed to give himself a stiffy.

The scientist lay back in the hard cushions of the chair seated behind his desk. Feet swinging gingerly overt the desk, thin fingers struggling with buttons, in anticipation.

His erection sprung from his pants. Regardless of his age, he realized that he still was almost exactly the same as he had been at age 30. When he needed release, he needed release.

He stroked a finger gently over the tip of his cock, a little unsure of what he was doing. He hadn't done this since… well since before he'd screwed Vincent Valentine for the first time.

He gripped his head little more firmly letting his head slip back over the edge of the chair, a small groan escaping his lips. He fisted himself gently at first feeling pre-cum seep from the tip of his cock. His head brushed a little harder against his fingertips, and he raked a nail gently against the underside of his cock.

He barely managed to stifle a moan. The scientist felt sweet sweat drip down his forehead, a little too excited for his own good, using his other hand to free his hair from the confines of his ponytail. He spread his legs a little, allowing his hand to drift a little farther down his pants.

He shuddered slightly, fingers groping his testicles, tickling them slightly, cupping them. A wave of pleasure washed through him and he let himself moan again moving his right hand from his hair to fist his cock, allowing his left to continue fondling his own balls.

A scientist pleasuring himself, in his office in the dead of night. Improbable? Not so for Hojo.

The man let his left hand drift further from his balls, to his puckered rose ass. Fingers rubbing small circles around the tight ring. He gasped slightly, a shockwave a pleasure rushing down his spine, more pre-cum dripping down into his dark pants.

He pressed a finger gently into ass, then another, prodding at his own insides, his right hand still fisting himself off time from the thrusts of his fingers. Sweat rolled down his body, as he realized his shirt had suddenly come open. His finger jerked harshly into his prostate, and he moaned hoarsely as a he climaxed violently atop of his desk, cum splattering over his desk, destroying many of his delicate files. Not that he cared per say.

He sat up slightly, drawing himself into his chair, closing his legs and removing his cum covered hands from his limp cock and pink ass.

He panted a little as he tied his hair back into his usual pony tail, tucking his weeping member back into its rightful place, wiping cum off on his white lab coat. He zipped up his fly, buttoning up his shirt, content with himself.

Hojo finding love at the age of 60, no. Finding satisfaction in a little self love within a darkened lab room, improbable?

No, he decided, not quite, at least not yet.

* * *

_Thats it for now, this was generated by the crack fanfiction generator, which you can find the link for in my profile if you wish to try it out for youself. Please review this story, as it's my first masturbation-lemon fic. Reviews make me a better writter, and a happier person. THANKS ♥_


End file.
